Evanescence
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Perasaan memang tak bisa diperalat, apalagi tidak kita akui sendiri. Aku baru sadar kau lebih berharga dari segalanya. Perasaan aneh ini datang begitu saja membutakan segalanya, perasaan itu adalah cinta, Tsunayoshi. (WARNING!Yaoi/HibarixTsuna/Oneshoot)


Rasanya semua terjadi begitu cepat. Awalnya aku hanya mencuri pandangan, lama-lama kecolongan. Aku terlalu takjub pada sosok itu.

Pemuda bersurai eboni, terlihat sangat halus dan rentan terhadap hembusan angin. Manik onyx yang sangat tajam, tapi menenangkan dalam satu waktu. Seragam khas anak SMA, dengan gakuran hitam yang hanya menggantung di kedua pundaknya. Dia sangat menawan.

Aku tidak yakin, apa dia menyadari aku yang selalu memerhatikannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **By Amano Akira**

 **Evanescence**

 **By Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku mampir di perpustakaan umum untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Mengingat tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di Namichu. Aku harus belajar lebih giat untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya.

Suasana perpustakaan yang sangat tenang menjadi penyemangat tersendiri bagiku. Aku dapat mengerjakan tugas dengan teliti dan lebih cepat selesai.

Awalnya meja besar ini ditempati oleh tiga orang. Diriku sendiri dan dua orang asing yang duduk berhadapan di sampingku. Tak lama kemudian, seorang duduk di bangku seberangku.

Dia lagi, batinku. Kami duduk berhadapan. Tapi, tak satupun dari kami melempar tatapan. Pemuda itu terlihat makin rupawan saat membaca buku. Wajahnya tenang sekali, aku sendiri jadi ikut tenang.

"Maaf." Pemuda itu berucap saat tak sengaja menyenggol lututku.

"Iie.. tidak apa." Aku tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

Poni hitamnya, menutupi dua manik onyx yang sangat aku puji. Ia menunduk fokus kepada bukunya. Aku berharap ia bertemu tatap denganku saat minta maaf tadi.

Jujur saja aku menyukai pemuda ini. Tidak normal, mengingat aku pun satu jenis dengannya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini aku selalu memerhatikannya. Entah takdir atau apa, ia selalu duduk di seberangku, seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa sadar, lima menit terlewat hanya untuk memandangi sosok rupawan di hadapanku itu.

Aku mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang di bacanya. Aku gatal ingin melontarkan suatu kata untuk menariknya berbicara, aku ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Ano.. boleh aku tahu, buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Ucapku dengan rasa gugup yang susah payah ku tahan.

"Hm?" Sejenak ia memandangku, memastikan bahwa akulah yang mengajaknya bicara. "Ini buku Scenes of My Life karya Raphael." Jawabannya singkat.

"Aku sangat suka buku itu. Ceritanya menarik." Aku berucap sok tahu. Sebenarnya aku hanya tahu judulnya saja, aku tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Kau ingin membacanya juga?" Pemuda itu bertanya balik.

"Ya, aku ingin sekali membacanya." Aku tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat semula. Ternyata ia berniat menempatkan dirinya di bangku sampingku.

"Kalau begitu, kita baca bersama."

Gawat, aku benar-benar gugup. Semoga saja ia tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang menggila. Ini sangat memalukan.

Aku pun memilih diam dan pura-pura ikut membaca. Aku berusaha mendekat untuk melihat tulisan dalam buku itu, sampai pundak kami saling bertemu.

"Maaf." Sekarang giliranku berapologi.

Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Artinya, ia tidak marah mungkin?

Keheningan menyertai kami. Matahari mulai turun, memperlihatkan langit jingga yang menarik perhatian. Aku melihat keluar jendela sejenak lalu berpindah ke jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Apa kau masih akan tinggal di sini?" Aku bertanya.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, aku juga." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kenapa begitu?" Dasar bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Aku selalu merasa diperhatikan, apa itu ulahmu?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis, rasa panik dan senang berpadu satu. "Y-ya... maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku memang tidak sopan."

"Aku rasa itu wajar. Karena, aku juga memerhatikanmu." Ia berkata dengan santainya.

Pipiku terasa memanas, apa artinya ini...? "Ka-kalau begitu.. apa maksudnya..."

"Mungkin ini takdir." Ucapnya lagi dengan santai tanpa perlu repot berpaling dari buku.

"Eh?" Aku mematung saat itu juga.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Ini takdir." Ucapnya lagi sambil meraih tanganku.

Sumpah, aku sudah tak bisa berkutik apa-apa lagi. Apa maksudnya semua ini, Kami-sama?

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, dengan seorang pemuda bersurai eboni dan lebih tua dua tahun dari ku. Hibari Kyoya-kun.

Kami selalu bertemu di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan membaca buku bersama. Meskipun terlihat membosankan, tapi aku sangat senang.

Hari semakin gelap, matahari mulai kembali ke peraduan. Aku dan Kyoya-kun masih belum beranjak dari posisi semula, membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Ano... Kyoya-kun, aku ingin jalan- jalan denganmu..." aku membuka topik lebih dulu.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan dengan kaki seperti itu?"

Aku sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Kyoya-kun. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku punya tongkat. Kau tidak perlu repot membopongku."

"Bukan begitu.." ada jeda sejenak. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu jalan-jalan dengan tongkat itu."

Ada perasaan senang sekaligus sedih yang melandaku. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Aku sudah biasa kok."

Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Kau ingin kapan?"

"Kalau bisa hari minggu besok, bagaimana?" Aku langsung gembira seketika.

"Baiklah, hari minggu pukul sepuluh pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ia sedikit tersenyum.

Astaga, betapa hangatnya senyuman itu. Aku langsung membuang muka saat merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Te-terima kasih, Kyoya-kun.." ucapku dengan sangat gugup.

"Bukan masalah, Tsunayoshi.."

.

.

.

Sunday, 10.08, Namimori.

"Ohayou, Kyoya-kun. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Aku berjalan dengan dua tongkat sebagai penopang tubuh, menuju ke arah Kyoya-kun.

"Tidak apa. Kau hanya terlambat sepuluh menit." Kyoya-kun langsung menutup buku yang dibacanya dan beranjak dari kursi. Ia mengenakan baju casual. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyoya-kun menggunakan baju selain seragam sekolahnya.

"Maaf, ya? Ayo kita berangkat, Kyoya-kun."

Kami langsung berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Kebetulan perpustaakaan ini terletak di tengah kota, jadi kami tinggal berjalan kaki untuk mencuci mata atau ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Tujuan pertama kami adalah toko buku. Kami memang berniat ingin sebuah novel yang baru beberapa hari lalu terbit. Dan kami akan membacanya bersama-sama. Seakan buku adalah saksi pertemanan kami. Ya, pertemanan.

"Kyoya-kun... punya tempat yang ingin dikunjungi?" Aku bertanya sambil berjalan keluar dari toko buku.

"Hm.. apa ya?" Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya, banyak tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu."

Bibir ku sedikit tertarik untuk tersenyum. "Begitukah? Kemana pun aku mau jika bersamamu."

"Tapi sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, sambil menunggu makan siang. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Uhm.. baiklah."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju restoran terdekat. Sampai di sana kami langsung menempati tempat kosong, nyatanya masih banyak tempat kosong karena belum jam makan siang.

Aku dan Kyoya-kun melihat buku menu dalam diam. Aku kembali memerhatikan wajah tampan itu. Aku selalu memuji Tuhan atas karya-Nya yang indah ini.

"Tsunayoshi, kau ingin pesan apa?" Suara Kyoya-kun menyadarkanku.

"Eh? Maaf.. aku ingin.. fish and chips saja.."

"Kalau begitu aku sushi saja."

Kyoya-kun langsung memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menulis pesanan kami. Lalu kami kembali dalam keheningan. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Kyoya-kun. Aku merasakan kalau ia sedang gugup. Bahkan ia tak ingin melihat ke arah ku sama sekali.

Apa Kyoya-kun gugup saat bersamaku?

"Kyoya-kun, bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu makanan tiba, kita membaca buku ini saja." Aku mengeluarkan satu buku yang menjadi pilihan ku sendiri.

"Menurutku.. ceritanya sangat bagus. Aku pikir kau ingin mengetahuinya.." lanjutku dengan ragu.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membacanya bersamamu."

Tiba-tiba, Kyoya-kun beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan berpindah ke tempat di sampingku.

"Ayo kita baca." Ucapnya lagi, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu membuka buku itu dengan tangan 'sedikit' gemetar. Lagi-lagi aku gugup berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tanganmu bergetar, apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, ia menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengukur suhu pada keningku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Tsunayoshi, wajahmu memerah kau yakin tidak apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ma-maaf, Kyoya-kun..." kenapa bicaraku jadi terbata-bata?!

"Ada apa?"

"Aku terlalu gugup... di sampingmu.." aku tak punya pilihan selain jujur.

"Kau juga harus tahu, karena aku pun juga gugup." Ucapnya yang terdengar sama sekali tidak gugup.

"Karena.. baru kali ini aku bisa dekat dengan seseorang hingga seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Kami kembali terdiam. Tepatnya, tak ada yang bisa angkat bicara. Aku pun juga tidak tahu topik apa yang cocok sebagai peralihan. Tiba-tiba,

"Tsunayoshi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan tentang aku, tapi bolehkah aku memberitahumu sesuatu?" Baru kali ini Kyoya-kun bicara serius dan sepanjang ini.

"A-apa itu..?" Tanyaku yang masih gugup.

"Sepertinya.. aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman. Apa kau akan menerima perasaanku ini?"

Aku bungkam seketika. Astaga, apa maksud semua ini? Aku penasaran tapi aku tidak ingin tahu.

"Te... tentu saja aku akan menerimanya dan aku... akan membalasanya..." ucapku dengan susah payah.

"Kalau begitu.. habiskan malam denganku.." Kyoya-kun berbisik dengan seduktif di dekat telingaku.

.

"K-Kyoya-kun... maaf, aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas..." aku memalingkan wajah ku yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Biar aku yang melakukannya." Kyoya-kun berbicara dengan lembut di depan wajahku.

Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik kulit wajahku. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa panas yang mendidih dalam diriku. Ditambah dengan sentuhan jari lentiknya yang menjelajahi dada hingga perutku. Ini sungguh memabukkan.

"Boleh aku membukanya?" Kyoya-kun bertanya kembali.

"Um.. terserah kau saja, Kyoya-kun.." aku menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan ku dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Kyoya-kun mulai membuka kaus biru yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhku. Aku mencoba untuk membuka mata, aku melihat Kyoya-kun ikut bertelanjang dada.

"Apa ini kali pertamamu?" Kyoya-kun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Tentu saja.. ini yang pertama bagiku.."

"Kalau begitu, buatlah ini yang terakhir juga untuk kita."

Kyoya-kun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menjilati bibirku. Aku membuka dua belah bibirku. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lunak dan basah masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku, meraba-raba gigiku, bahkan mengajak lidahku bermain. Aku menerima ajakannya. Tak perlu lama disadari bahwa kami sedang terlibat ciuman panas.

Cukup lama kami bertaut bibir, sampai cairan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir, terus turun hingga dagu sampai leher. Aku menggantungkan kedua tanganku pada leher Kyoya-kun.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, terpaksa ciuman itu disudahi. Nafasku tersengal, aku berusaha bernafas senormal mungkin. Begitupun juga dengan Kyoya-kun yang terengah-engah.

Tapi, Kyoya-kun tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ. Ia kembali mencium bibirku, hanya sepersekian detik, bibirnya berjalan turun menuju leherku. Ia menggigit kecil leherku. Terasa perih, namun langsung hilang karena jilatannya.

"Ng... Kyoya-kun.." aku tak tahan untuk mendesah.

Bibirnya kembali turun, tentu bibrinya akan sampai pada dadaku. Aku yakin Kyoya-kun mendengar jelas detak jantungku yang menggila.

Ia menjilat dadaku dengan intens. Aku merasakan sensasi asing yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ia memainkan dua tonjolan menggoda yang tumbuh di dadaku. Rasanya membuat aku semakin gila. Aku ingin lebih. Aku meremas kuat surai raven Kyoya-kun.

"Ah..." aku melenguh nikmat.

Bibirnya kembali turun menuju perutku. Ia menjilati, mencium, dan menggigit pelan sekitar perutku. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti karena melihat celana panjang yang masih aku kenakan.

"Tsunayoshi.. kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti, kan?"

"Tidak.. tentu saja tidak.."

Kyoya-kun mulai bergerak lagi. Ia membuka ikat pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu membuka risleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang dari balik celana dalamku.

Tangannya mulai bekerja, ia memijit alat vitalku perlahan. Memberikan sensasi nikmat tersendiri bagiku.

Puas menggunakan tangannya, Kyoya-kun beralih menggunakan mulutnya untuk memuaskanku. Ia menjilatinya, mengulumnya, dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Akh...! Kyoya-kun..!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, cairan semen langsung menyembur dari ujung alat vitalku. Aku terengah-engah sekaligus nikmat.

Di menit berikutnya, Kyoya-kun menanggalkan seluruh celanaku, termasuk celana dalam. Membiarkan aku telanjang bulat. Wajahku benar-benar merah padam.

"Maaf, Kyoya-kun.. aku tidak bisa menggerakan kaki ku.."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menggerakkannya untuk mu, Tsunayoshi.."

Kyoya-kun menekukkan kaki ku perlahan, membuatku dalam posisi mengangkang. Ia mulai bekerja lagi, ia menjilati lubang analku dengan sensual. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir lagi.

"Kyoya-kun.. tolong.. pelan-pelan saja.." aku merasakan jari Kyoya-ku yang sudah menyentuh sekitar lubang analku.

"Tahan bila sakit, Tsunayoshi..."

Satu jari masuk dengan lancar ke dalam lubang analku. Aku mengerang hebat. Rasa sakit, asing, nikmat menerjang tubuhku. Aku memilih memejamkan mataku untuk menahan sakit.

Kyoya-kun terus menggerakkan satu jarinya di dalam sana. Detik berikutnya ia memasukkan jari kedua, erangan ku pun semakin keras. Ia menggerakkan dua jarinya perlahan, berharap lubangnya dapat melebar agar siap dimasuki.

Merasa sudah cukup, Kyoya-kun langsung mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubangku. Lalu ia menanggalkan celananya sendiri, menyamakan keadaan denganku, telanjang bulat.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit.." Kyoya-kun berucap.

Ia memposisikan alat vitalnya di depan lubangku. Aku merasa sangat takut. Aku benar-benar panik.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyoya-kun mulai mendorong pinggulnya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang yang sempit itu.

"AKH! Sakit! Kyoya-kun!" Aku berteriak seraya memeluk Kyoya-kun erat-erat dalam dekapan.

"Tahan, Tsunayoshi.."

Setelah seluruh batangnya masuk, Kyoya-kun mencoba untuk bergerak maju mundur. Rasa perih perlahan hilang, namun tetap terasa di beberapa momen. Aku mulai melonggarkan pelukanku dan mendesah nikmat di telinga Kyoya-kun.

Perlahan-lahan bergerak semakin cepat. Aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku merasakan milik Kyoya-kun semakin lama semakin membesar. Apa artinya ia akan klimaks?

"Aku datang, Tsunayoshi..!" Ucap Kyoya-kun yang semakin cepat bergerak.

"Ke-keluarkan, Kyoya-kun...!"

Aku merasakan milik Kyoya-kun yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Tak lama kemudia suatu cairan hangat mengalir di dalam lubangku. Itu pasti semen dari Kyoya-kun. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku merasa bahagia.

Tumpuan tangannya melemas, tiba-tiba ia jatuh menindihku. Aku mendengar nafasnya yang memburu tepat di telingaku. Aku mengelus surai ravennya. Lalu memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Kyoya-kun..." aku mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Kyoya-kun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Matanya begitu sayu, keringat berkucuran dari pelipisnya. Aku menyibak poni panjang yang menyembunyikan manik onyx itu. Aku tersenyum sangat gembira.

"Aku mencitaimu, Tsunayoshi.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyoya-kun.."

Tautan bibir pun menjadi penghantar tidur kami di malam yang indah ini.

.

.

.

"Hibari... Oi, Hibari! Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Seorang teman memanggilku dengan tidak sabaran. Jujur aku kesal, tapi tak ada hasrat untuk marah. Aku menengok dengan wajah tembok ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku singkat dan terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Kau aneh. Belakangan ini kau sering melamun. Bahkan kau sering absen dari acara kumpul-kumpul kita. Apa yang sedang mengganggumu, hah?" Kenapa orang ini terdengar menyebalkan sekali?

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku langsung memalingkan wajah dengan malas. Aku merindukan _nya_..

"Apa kau habis bertemu musuh yang mengajak berkelahi? Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang?" Dia semakin meninggikan nada bicara.

"Apa kau melupakan perjanjian geng ini?" Lanjutnya.

Ada bagian dari diriku yang sedikit bergejolak. Soal geng ini, memang _dia_ tidak pernah tahu. Karena aku tidak pernah memberitahu.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memisahkan diri dari geng ini. Kau tidak sadar sudah berapa lama kita membangun geng ini?"

Kenapa orang ini semakin menyebalkan saja? Bahkan aku dibuat bungkam olehnya. Kenapa ia mengungkit masa lalu? Aku tahu, aku sudah membangun geng ini hampir enam tahun. Dan aku tahu itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi, apa aku salah jika aku ingin berubah?

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Hibari. Kau aneh. Kita masih punya banyak musuh yang harus dihabisi, dan kami tidak akan menang tanpamu." Ia langsung menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan diriku sendiri.

Rasanya aku jadi semakin bodoh. Kenapa ada pilihan yang begitu berat? Antara sahabat dan kekasih? Lima bulan juga bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalim hubungan dengannya. Aku merelakan satu minggu tak bertemu dengannya hanya demi geng ini. Aku hanya bisa memberi kabar lewat e-mail. Apa yang dirasa?

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Kyoya-kun tidak hadir di perpustakaan. Ia hanya memberi kabar lewat e-mail. Jujur saja aku merasa khawatir, meskipun aku tahu, Kyoya-kun bukan tipe orang yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Aku rela mampir ke sekolah Kyoya-kun untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Untungnya ada seseorang yang memberitahu di mana ia biasanya berada. Usahaku jadi tidak sia-sia, kan?

Sekarang, aku sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Tempatnya agak tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, pintu ini menempel pada sebuah bangunan tua. Aku sempat tidak yakin kalau Kyoya-kun berada di sini. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Kyoya-kun..! Apa kau di dalam..?! Aku membawakan buku untukmu, ayo kita baca sama-sama..!" Teriak ku persis di depan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang tentu saja bukan Kyoya-kun. Ia terlihat berantakan dan sangat berandalan. Aku menatapnya takut-takut.

"Permisi, apa Kyoya-kun ada di dalam?" Tapi aku tidak akan takut untuk bertanya.

"Maksudmu Hibari? Jadi, kau yang selama ini mengganggunya? Pergi sana! Hibari tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu!" Ucap pemuda itu setengah membentak.

Aku melebarkan mataku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya jika Kyoya-kun mengatakan itu. Aku pun terdiam di depan pemuda berandal itu cukup lama.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergi sana!"

Aku langsung melangkah susah payah menggunakan tongkat ku dengan terburu-buru. Sungguh aku tidak percaya. Kyoya-kun.. kau tidak mungkin mengatakan itu, kan? Perlahan cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku terlalu kecewa dengan kejadian barusan.

.

Aku mendengar dengan jelas teriakan itu. Dan aku juga mendengar sangat jelas bentakan temanku yang mengusir _nya_ dari sini. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar siapa yang berani membentaknya. Tapi itu bukan hak ku.

Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan bertahan bersama geng ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi.. aku tetap mencintaimu..

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini, aku mencuri-curi waktu untuk mampir ke perpustakaan. Hanya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Ia masih setia duduk di spot favoritnya, mengerjakan tugas dan membaca buku sampai malam menjelang. Aku agak lega melihat dia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Ia memang bukan orang biasa untukku.

Sayang, aku tak bisa menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi..

.

.

.

Dua minggu berikutnya, aku tidak melihat _nya_ lagi duduk di sana. Aku pun tak masalah dengan hal itu dan aku akan mencobanya lagi esok hari.

Bahkan, keesokannya pun _ia_ tidak ada. Dan terus begitu hingga satu minggu. Baiklah, aku mulai khawatir.

Keesokannya lagi, aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sekolahnya. Mungkin saja _ia_ memang sedang tidak mood ke perpustakaan seminggu lalu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menanyakan kabarnya, karena hampir semua orang di sekolah itu tahu Tsunayoshi. Karena dirinya yang selalu menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan, terlalu mencolok.

"Tsunayoshi, ya..? Hm.. sepertinya satu minggu ini aku tidak melihatnya. Coba saja kau tanya ke kelasnya, ia ada di kelas 3 - 2." Seseorang memberitahukannya padaku. Entah kenapa rasa khawatir semakin berlebihan.

Sampai di kelas itu pun aku menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tsunayoshi? Dia tidak hadir selama satu minggu ini. Tidak ada kabar, apa kau temannya?"

Benar kan apa ku bilang, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Setelah mengetahui alamat rumahnya, dengan segera aku menuju ke sana dengan langkah tergesa.

.

"Maaf, Tsuna-kun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.."

Aku terpaku di ambang pintu rumah orang. Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat sebahu menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat, namun senyuman itu kandas saat aku menanyakannya. Ia terlihat sangat sedih.

Aku kembali menggoes langkah menuju rumah sakit. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi..

.

Aku pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku terdiam di ambang pintu kamar inap yang dihuni Tsunayoshi.

"Kyoya-kun... aku selalu percaya kau pasti akan datang.."

Tsunayoshi langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya, namun ia harus terjatuh karena ia melupakan tongkatnya untuk berdiri.

Aku pun langsung menghampirinya, membantunya berdiri dan menempatkannya kembali di atas ranjang. Ia langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Kyoya-kun.. tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Tsunayoshi masih enggan untuk melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun bingung harus bagaimana. Aku pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Jujur, aku merasa bersalah.

"Boleh aku memelukmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyoya-kun.."

Suara itu, aku juga sangat merindukan suara itu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Tsunayoshi.

"Kau tahu, Kyoya-kun? Ternyata selama ini aku tidak hanya lumpuh, sebuah penyakit bersarang di tubuhku selama ini, Kyoya-kun.. aku sangat terkejut.. aku harap aku bisa menghabiskan hari-hariku bersamamu.."

Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Apa maksud ucapanmu, Tsunayoshi? Jelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum, Kyoya-kun? Apa kau tidak akan pernah tersenyum walaupun besok adalah hari terakhirku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunayoshi? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu ada di sisiku."

"Akhirnya, kau bicara juga, Kyoya-kun.. aku merindukan suaramu.." ia langsung memelukku. Pelukan yang sangat merindukan.

Aku balas memeluknya, aku mengusap surai cokelatnya, menciumi pucuk kepalanya, memang tak bisa dipungkiri, aku sangat merindukanmu, Tsunayoshi.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi..." aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi, seakan ia akan hilang jika aku melepasnya.

"Tidak apa, Kyoya-kun.. tolong jangan minta maaf..." Tsunayoshi pun membalas dekapan erat ku.

Aku mendengar isakan. Tsunayoshi menangis dalam pelukanku. Apakah sebegitunya kah rasa rindu sehingga bisa membuat orang menangis? Kalau memang seperti itu, lebih baik aku tidak membuat Tsunayoshi merindu.

"Kyoya-kun.. berjanjilah untuk selalu di sampingku hingga beberapa hari ke depan.. aku mohon.." ia mencengkram erat baju bagian depanku. Sebegitu menyakitkannya kah, Tsunayoshi?  
Sungguh, aku minta maaf.

"Janji. Aku akan bersama mu sampai beberapa hari ke depan." Aku menggenggam tangannya, mencium punggung tangan pucat itu. Kenapa ia terlihat lebih kurus?

.

.

.

Semua memang terjadi begitu cepat. Selama tujuh bulan ini, aku berhasil menemukan orang yang menggerakan sebagian dari diriku. Sayang, waktu itu terlalu singkat.

Sesuai janji, aku selalu menemani Tsunayoshi, kemanapun yang ia inginkan. Berhasil ia bisa bertahan sampai satu bulan lebih. Tapi, takdir selalu berjalan tak tentu arah.

Tsunayoshi telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, menangis, kah? Menyesal, kah? Rasanya aku tidak bisa menangis. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan. Kenapa pertemuan manis cepat sekali berlalu?

Rasa kesepian terus menyerangku setiap hari. Tak jarang aku memimpikan Tsunayoshi yang masih setia di sampingku, mimpi. Kenapa semua itu hanya mimpi?

Seandainya penyeselan datang terlebih dulu, aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Tsunayoshi seperti itu. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi.

Bodohnya aku, berbicara dengan batu mati. Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga setelah kepergian Tsunayoshi. Batu nisan bertuliskan 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' itu berdiri tegap di depan ku, seolah mengatakan aku harus sama tegapnya dengan dia.

Aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja, aku terlalu kesepian, Tsunayoshi. Aku pikir semua orang akan menjauhi ku. Tapi, tidak denganmu, Tsunayoshi.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Yooo~ bertemu lagi dengan saya, dengan karya yang baru pula.

Saya emang ga tau diri, padahal fic yang Canvas belum selesai tapi saya malah bikin fic baru haha.. gomen gomen..

Jadi di sini saya bikin Tsunachan ceritanya lumpuh dan harus berjalan pakai tongkat. Kasihan yaa... maafkan aku Tsunachan aku masih mencintaimu kok.

Udah sampai situ aja sambutan dari saya, jangan lupa baca dan tinggalkan review ya~ Review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
